I Will Carry Your Burdens
by bren97122
Summary: Lydia, a housecarl, has found love with the legendary Dragonborn. Their life together is nothing short of perfect. But one night, Lydia finds her love distressed and distraught. She may not carry his physical burdens anymore, but she will always carry his emotional burdens. [LydiaxDragonborn]


**A/N Helloooooooo everyone... I have not been on here for... A while. Which is an understatement. I thank anyone who is still with me!**

 **I've recently purchased Skyrim. Now, I don't really like the fantasy genre but I fell in love with Skyrim almost immediately. I married Lydia in the game and found that the whole romance and relationship side of things was pretty lacking. Being a sucker for a cute romance, I decided to write this story to add a bit of depth to the relationship between Lydia and the Dragonborn. Also, I attempted to give personality to two characters sorely lacking in that department.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn light poured in through the gothic windows. In the center of the spacious bedroom, an ornate canopy topped king-sized bed was bathed in soft golden light. Under its green cotton sheets, a young Nord woman gently opened her eyes to greet the new day. Smiling over a pleasant dream she had while slumbering, the Nord rolled over to face the right side of the bed. But it was cold and empty- like the streets of the city of Solitude the previous night. Of course. Her love coming back to her in the middle of the night and slipping in-between the sheets with her only happened in her dreams.

Outside, she could hear quick footsteps and rummaging through one of shelves in the manor's upstairs dining rooms, accompanied by soft humming of a popular tavern song. It was probably her housecarl, Jordis.

Lydia laughed at that thought. "Her housecarl."

She was only 25 years old. Several months ago, she thought that it would be her in that position- waking up at unholy hours in the morning and making sure the house was in tip-top shape for her thane. From the day she could walk, she was groomed for a life of servitude to whoever her uncle, the jarl of Whiterun, assigned her to. She was an adept warrior and trained in etiquette and homemaking skills to ensure her thane lived in comfort.

This was to be her destiny, until she met _him._

It was the day that damn dragon appeared outside the city walls. It crushed a watchtower and killed several good men. She heard that a small company of guards, accompanied by an outsider, that been dispatched to slay the beast. In all honesty, Lydia never thought she would see them again.

But, they all came back. Every single one of them. They told of this outsider, who none of them had ever met before, slaying the dragon and consuming its very soul. The old prophecies were true. The Dragonborn had come to save them all. He was real.

The Jarl pulled aside and told her that she was to be the housecarl of the Dragonborn. After his service to Whiterun, he was being made a thane. She was nervous. She expected to become subservient to a regular man, not the prophesied savior of the world.

When she first laid eyes upon him- truth be told she was expecting someone different. Wasn't the Dragonborn supposed to be a Nord? The man before her was an Imperial. Tall, even taller in his steel boots. He had the dark features and olive skin all Imperials had. He had a thin beard and smooth black hair, similar in length and styling to the hair of many Nord men. Regardless, she was to be courteous and loyal- no matter what.

"Hello. My name is Lydia, and I will be your housecarl; now that you are my thane," she said to him with an accompanying bow.

The Dragonborn smiled at her. "Good to meet you, Lydia. My name is Vincenzo Arnaldus."

That was the first words they said to each other. At the time, she could not foresee what would happen to her in a few months.

All that did not matter. Now, she was no longer a housecarl. She was Lydia- wife of the legendary Dragonborn. She loved him. He loved her. They had a beautiful home in a beautiful city. She would never know want or discomfort.

Lydia got out of bed and stripped off her white nightgown and placed it on a peg in her wardrobe. She changed into an everyday casual dress and examined herself in a mirror. She took the time to tie a lock of hair into a braid, like her mother had taught her years ago. Outside, Jordis was setting up some dishes on the dining table.

"Good morning, my lady," she said with a bow. "Would you like me to put on some water for tea?"

Lydia smiled. "Please, Jordis. Put a little extra mint in my cup today, okay?"

She bowed again. "As you wish."

Watching Jordis depart, Lydia settled into a chair and sliced a piece of bread off of a loaf, along with a slice of goat cheese. Jordis bought Lydia her tea and departed to clean up the cellar area. After breakfast, Lydia went outside to see what new wares were bought into the Solitude market.

Her neighbor, Imperial noblewoman Vittoria Vici, was already outside and watering a pot of flowers. Vici could have been a sibling to Lydia's husband based on her looks, but she had none of his charm and modesty. She was wearing an ostentatious red and gold dress that probably cost as much as Lydia's entire wardrobe.

"Good morning, Lydia!" she said enthusiastically. "The Company is getting a shipment of spiced wine today and I will be heading down to the docks to sample some of it. Care to join me?"

Lydia smirked and politely shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, Vittoria. But I need to meet with a supplier today. You know- for my shop?"

Vici didn't seem to be bothered by this. "Fair enough. More for me, then."

Lydia had opened a store in a formerly vacant storefront in the city. It was very informal- she didn't even have a name for the place. She sold and traded jewelry, which she had always had a penchant for. Sometimes, her husband would come home with all kinds of beautiful necklaces and rings he looted in his travels. She would keep her favorites and try to sell the rest.

In all honesty, she didn't need to do it. It was just something to do while her husband was on the road. Doing whatever it was the Dragonborn was called to do.

* * *

The trek from the College at Winterhold had taken him most of the day. The carriages weren't running due to fears of a dragon in the area, so the only way back was on foot. The College had sent for him three days' prior- some urgent matter that he found was easy enough to solve with a few well-placed sword swings.

The guards at Solitude's main gate eyed him warily. He could tell. Why, he had no idea. He lived here, the jarl had given him property and rank here. It was probably because he was an outsider. Not a Nord like a good percentage of the city's residents. He was an outsider in every city, burg, village, and inn across Skyrim. The land of Skyrim was a far cry from the warm, damp forests of central Cyrodiil where he was born and raised. But, he had come to appreciate the rugged land and its equally rugged denizens. From its sweeping mountains to the snowy pine forests, Vincenzo Arnaldus felt at home in this cold, unforgiving land.

A nobody from the Imperial City. A listless young man who worked as a barkeep in his uncle Adrian's tavern.

Now, he was a hero. A legend made flesh. Dragonborn.

He came to Skyrim by chance. His original intent in entering the land was to join several friends in what was supposed to be the hunting trip of a lifetime. Pretend to be a noble for once. He was caught in the Imperial dragnet operation, lumped together with criminals and traitors. Then began the Dragon Crisis- the return of the accursed beasts that were supposed to be totally and utterly extinct across Tamriel. He never found his friends. He did not feel a need to either when his true purpose was discovered.

Now, it seemed he would never return to Cyrodiil. Not for a very long time, at least. He was made a thane of the city of Whiterun- a title he never really expected or longed for- and was provided with a housecarl. That housecarl just happened to be the most beautiful, perfect woman he had ever laid eyes upon. A creation of the Divines themselves. Hair as dark as a winter's night, eyes that twinkled green like a northern aurora. Skin as white and unblemished as freshly fallen snow.

"Hello. My name is Lydia, and I will be your housecarl; now that you are my thane," she had said to him when they first met. He knew that moment, that day, that she had to be his. His to love, protect, and cherish for as long as he lived. He had fallen for a woman who was supposed to be nothing more than a servant. A foreign woman in a foreign land he knew nothing about. Something about her made Vin know she was the elusive woman of his dreams.

Vin never had time or any measure of success with women. But something about Lydia, something about the way she walked and talked, the way she smiled rarely but so warmly when she did. All he could think was that she was… special. To put it so simply.

Maybe it was faith. Maybe it was Mara herself, pulling the strings in the realms beyond mortal comprehension.

When Vin entered the front door of his manor, he looked like a man who had fought a battle he barely escaped from. Tiredness was visible on his sharp features. A new cut adorned his left cheek and it had not yet fully healed. His steel breastplate had collected a few fresh nicks and scratches. Visible dents of arrow impacts were pronounced on the metal of his shield. On his left hip was a curved sheath composed of dragon bone, where the venerable blade known as Dragonbane lay resting, the dried blood of its last victim still visible.

Lydia looked up from the meal she was cooking when she heard the door open. With a spring in her step, she bounded from the kitchen to the foyer where the battered form of her love stood.

"My love," she breathed as she swept him into her embrace.

Vin relaxed as her warm embrace radiated throughout his core.

"I'm glad to be home, sweetheart."

Lydia released him and placed both her hands on the cold steel of his breastplate. "Me more than you," she said as she leaned up to softly kiss him on his chapped lips.

Vin reached around and placed his tired arms around her, settling his hands on her lower back.

"I don't know about that," he said.

A meal of homemade beef stew (his favorite) and a few glasses of mead were downed at supper with immense satisfaction. He spent the last few days sustaining on salted, preserved meat and jerky washed down with water gathered from local springs. Lydia was an excellent cook; after all, she expected to serve her thane every single night. The Dragonborn had bought home a beautiful gold necklace with ruby inlays that must have been centuries old- he had retrieved it from the depths of a Nord tomb while on College business.

"It's no Argonian piece, but I think it will be enough to turn a few heads," he said as he draped it around Lydia's neck. "But I bet you do enough of that already."

Lydia chuckled. His compliments were not always original or graceful, but it was part of the charm.

"Thank you, my love. It's wonderful."

He finished tying the knot that would keep the necklace around her neck and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before laying his head on her right shoulder. "I try. You don't give me enough credit."

Lydia turned her head to look into his piercing grey eyes. Despite his outward cheerfulness, something was burdening him within. She could see it in his eyes as well as his smile. He tried to give a genuine smile when he saw her, but she could tell something was bothering him. Something deep within that prevented him from giving a true sign of happiness. As the Dragonborn, he needed to be strong. Be resilient. She did not even have to ask to know that her husband would not tell her the problem that ate away at him. It would be up to her to draw it out from within and hopefully remove it from his mind and heart.

* * *

When they turned in for the night, a sudden snowfall had whipped up over the frigid waters near Solitude and quickly rolled into the city. It was the exact same conditions that had struck the land during their wedding night. A night she remembered vividly and a night she would think about most when she craved the company of her love the most. After the quiet and quaint ceremony in Riftin, Lydia and her new husband took a carriage to Solitude, where he suggested they should move into his manor the jarl ceded him.

"I promise you, you'll love it. Plenty of room. Almost too much room!"

He was right. So much space and rooms and nice, beautiful things- Lydia did not know what to do with it all. The centerpiece to her was the bed. Equal parts comfortable and gorgeous, the master bedroom had a bed that was stuffed with actual goose down. Not the hay and coarse furs she was used to laying upon each night in Whiterun.

When she first flopped down onto it, she felt like she could just sleep right then and there. But, she did not want to. Not yet. This was her wedding night! She had to make it special. For both of them.

When Vin went to lay down, she appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a white, silken nightgown. Very sheer. Very thin. Vin froze in place and looked at her. He was drinking her in. He was admiring how the starlight illuminated her body and curves. How her eyes seemed to gleam in the low light. How her hair flowed down her shoulders, like a dark cascade of night.

" _Gods_ ," he muttered under his breath.

"Hello, my thane," Lydia said in the sultriest voice she could manage. Even then, she probably sounded like an idiot. Like some young girl who had never had any sort of sensual experience and was just trying to satisfy some burning curiosity.

But, it was not like he seemed to care. Lydia took small, gentle steps towards him. Vin remained frozen in place. Her lips betrayed an almost devious smile. With an acrobat's finesse and grace, she climbed in and straddled him. A few moments later, she was kissing him like she had not seen him for years. Vin responded with as much passion as he could muster- clearly not ready for this intense, corporeal assault on the senses and mind.

She leaned up, hands on his chest. A single finger traced his jaw line.

"I've never done this before," he said breathlessly. There was a note of shame and embarrassment in his voice.

Lydia leaned in again, only inches from his face. She locked eyes with him. Green met grey.

"We will both learn tonight, then."

Outside, the storm showed no signs of stopping. It would only get more intense as the cold night wore on.

Lydia also fondly remembered the morning after as well. She remembered the light from the nearby window pouring in and the soon to be familiar sensation of light hitting her face. She woke and stretched her limbs, but did not make too much noise as to wake up her husband, who had slipped into a coma shortly after their consummation was finally finished. Sure, they could have stopped at any time. But it was not like either of them _wanted_ to. They had collapsed into sleep due to exhaustion.

In those hours, months of built up feelings were released between in a show of incredible passion by Lydia and Vin. The months of not too accidental touches, longing glances, and carefully chosen sentences that revealed a little, but not too much, about their feelings for each other. Maybe back in Cyrodiil, the idea of someone marrying their servant was scandalous. A topic either gossiped about in taverns or written about by cut rate authors attempting to appeal to bored wives. But, in Skyrim, life and comfort were not always a guaranteed. If two people loved each other, most would just smile and say "that's good for them."

Lydia examined her surroundings in the new light. Her thin nightgown had been discarded long ago and lay in a crumpled heap off to the side. A pillow had fallen to the floor and Lydia just realized she was sharing a single pillow with her husband. She glanced at her face in a nearby mirror. Her hair was wild and tousled, the result of her love running his hands through it constantly the previous night.

She had nowhere to go, so she nuzzled a little closer to her husband and just listened to him breathe. Deep, slow breaths, as people who were in deep sleep were known to take. His features remained equally striking and handsome now as they were when he was fully alert.

It dawned at her that she was now married to one of the most powerful mortals alive. A man who would challenge the divine and was prophesized to banish the horrors that crept through Skyrim and would soon encroach on all of Mundus. He was vicious, cold, and calculated in combat. She had witnessed that firsthand on many occasions. Almost brutal on occasions. In their travels together, she had witnessed the demise of many foolhardy individuals- men, women, elves, and beasts who were high on bravado and thought they could take on the outsider or the weak human. No aggressor typically lived long enough to regret such a mistake. Especially when Vin and Lydia combined their talents to create an unstoppable whirlwind of blades, striking down any threats to each other's safety.

And now, this man was next to her in bed, sleeping like a newborn.

He awoke and the first thing he saw was Lydia propped up by an elbow, looking down at him.

"How long have you been staring at me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Lydia grinned mischievously. "Not long enough, love."

He rolled over for a kiss, which Lydia eagerly delivered. "I'm so happy we get to share this. A home. A life," Vin said, motioning around the room for emphasis.

"I'm just happy I can share it with you," Lydia said. She leaned down and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Vin wrapped an arm around her and alternated between caressing her cheek and playing with a few loose strands of hair.

"Last night was nice," he said after a minute.

Lydia laughed. "Nice? That's all you have to say?" she said jokingly.

"Oh, let me rephrase. Last night was everything I have ever dreamt and fantasized about since I first met you. And more!"

Lydia smiled and shifted her head to face him. "You've been thinking such impure thoughts about me since we first met? How scandalous!" she said with mock woe.

"Hmph. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"Oh, but I do. Don't worry. I've dreamt about that night for… a while."

The Dragonborn chuckled. "For a while, eh?"

"Maybe not as soon as I met you…"

They both laughed at that. And for the next hour, neither of them were willing to move, even as the sun crawled up the sky.

* * *

Back in the present, Lydia was laying in the bed, waiting for her husband to finally crawl in with her. She had been yearning for his loving touch all week, and tonight she wanted him to touch and kiss her everywhere. He was taking a very long time washing up and Lydia was getting more anxious by the minute.

Finally, he came into the bedroom, wearing a cotton undershirt and hide trousers. Lydia looked at him and grinned her devious grin, the one she flashed when she wanted something. In the low light, she was unsure if he noticed. Apparently not, because her love just unenthusiastically plopped down onto the bed and rolled over, facing away from her while mumbling a goodnight.

Not one to back down so easily, Lydia moved in and gently kissed him on the side of his neck. Usually, that tactic would make him weak in the knees and compliant to whatever she craved. But tonight, Vin just slowly turned to face her. Lydia could barely see his face in the dark. He seemed to wipe something off his cheek. A tear? It was really too dark to tell.

He grinned weakly. Scooting over towards her, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly on the top of her head. With a sigh, Lydia enveloped herself into his arms.

 _Must not be in the mood tonight_ , she mused to herself. _And I thought all men thought about was sex._

"Is everything okay?" she asked after a few minutes. She knew he would lie, but it did not hurt to try, after all.

He nodded and said "yes" at the same time.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

She was not convinced. It was like he wanted to say something but silently judged that he should not.

"If everything is not okay, please tell me. Please?"

The Dragonborn was slipping into sleep now. "I'm fine. I promise."

Sometime after that, Lydia fell asleep too. She slept for a few hours, but was awoken by sudden movement on her husband's side of the bed. Lydia glanced at him and saw that he was now sitting up, back to her, staring at a wall. There were soft sobs coming from him, sobs he was trying to conceal.

Lydia knew now was the time to act and "no" would not be an acceptable answer. She sat up to and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong. I need you to tell me, love."

"I told you, nothing."

"You know me better than to give me that answer. You're sitting up, weeping. You're the Dragonborn. The greatest warrior I have ever met. If something is causing you to weep like a jarl during a dragon attack, then it must be something very distressing."

He nodded, but still kept his back to her. "It's really not something you can help me with."

Lydia sat up on her knees and hugged Vin from behind. She laid her head on his shoulder and said "I am sworn to carry your burdens. Be they physical, or emotional. I swore from the day I met you that I would protect you with my life."

He was silent for a bit after that. He was just letting her words sink in.

"When I presented you with that amulet of Mara, how did you feel?" he asked her.

This was another memory Lydia fondly recalled. "I was in disbelief at first. I thought I was looking at something else. Then, I realized you were serious! Oh, and I remembered how I said 'are you interested in me?' I was trying to keep it casual- like I didn't really care either way. But I'm sure I just came off sounding like an adolescent girl perusing her village sweetheart."

Lydia closed her eyes, savoring the memory. "And you said 'yes.' That was probably the happiest moment of my life thus far. Then you left to talk to priest of Mara in Riftin. I had to lay down for a while because I still couldn't believe it."

Vin continued to show little emotion. "Now, I just need to ask you one thing. Do you regret saying 'yes' to me?"

Her jaw dropped. She let go of her husband and recoiled back in shock. "What? What- no! Of course not! Why would I ever think that? I love you more than anything in the world."

She began to think. She thought of things that moments ago she would have easily dismissed without a second thought.

"Do… do you not love me anymore?" It was her turn to weep. "Is… there someone else?" she said, barely holding back tears.

Now, the Dragonborn turned to face her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! No, I promise, that is not what the problem is."

Lydia choked back a tear. The look he gave her was all she needed to know that he was not lying. She did not know what would have happened if he said 'yes' to those questions.

The Dragonborn dropped his arms and looked at the sheets. "I'm sorry that I said it that way. I asked you that because all my time out there has got me thinking."

Lydia wiped away the last of the mist in her eyes. "About what?"

Her husband sighed heavily. A tired, resigned sigh. "I've been thinking about the fact that I do not deserve you. Not as my wife, not as my protector. Not even as my acquaintance."

Lydia was shocked once more. "Why would you say that? That's crazy talk and you know it!"

Vin sighed once more. "I wish it was. But Lydia- I was gone for close to a week and I come back tired and injured. And yet you continue to adore me. Do all these things for me, cook all these wonderful meals, tend to my injuries."

"Why wouldn't I? That's my job."

"We've been married for… eight months now? I've probably been away from home for a grand total of four of those months," he said, doing the quick and imprecise math in his head.

"What I'm saying, Lydia, is that I am a bad husband; no, a terrible one."

Lydia thought he was joking. "That's preposterous. You are the best man I have ever met."

"And I wish what you are saying is true, but I have to face the facts. I am constantly out there in the world. Getting tossed at a dragon, chasing down Stormcloaks, diving into tombs because some elf persuaded me into it, and just being taken up the trivial tasks the people of this land wrap me up in. I just want to be home. With you. I just want to wake up next to you every day. To eat breakfast with you, go out on walks and picnics and visit the little towns across Skyrim. I wish I wasn't the Dragonborn. I wish, just for once, to be a normal husband."

"And who says you're not?" she asked. "What is a 'normal husband?' I know that you are busy, and even that is an understatement."

"A husband is always supposed to be there for his wife, no matter what."

"And you do a fine job of that."

Vin sighed. "You may say that, but I don't think so. With me always out there and you always here- how can I truly be there for you all the time?"

"I know that even when you aren't here with me, I am always on your mind." Lydia gave a wry smile. "I am, right?"

The Dragonborn smiled back. "Of course, my love."

His expression suddenly darkened. "But you need to ask yourself this, Lydia. What if I never came home?"

"What? You meet some nice, young girl on the road and-"

"That's not what I mean," he said softly.

Lydia's eyes grew wide. "No… don't say that."

"You never know what might happen."

"No, I don't think about it because nothing will happen to you and you will always come home safe and sound."

The Dragonborn became lost in a memory. An event occurred about a month earlier that made him think of his own mortality. And how that would affect Lydia.

* * *

He was walking a forest trail outside of Riverwood when five shapes emerged from a grove of trees. Tall figures clad in dull gold hued armor, which matched the color of their skin. Four of the figures had swords and shields drawn, while one was clad in black robes and a matching cowl and chose to hang back. Vin stopped in the middle of the trail and instinctively put his hands on the hilt of Dragonbane.

Thalmor. The haughty bastards were probably not happy with some of his recent actions against their agenda.

"Good morning, Imperial," the lead one said as the challengers formed a semi-circle around him.

"We have a warrant for your death. We intend to deliver this warrant swiftly. Do you have any last words?"

Vin licked his lips. This would be a good fight. "Yeah. It's the funniest thing. I have death warrants for you-" he pointed down the line of elves gathered before him- "and you, and you, and you, and especially you," he finished, pointing at the leader.

"Hm. Very well then. I guess you will be learning your place the hard way." The leader nodded his head at the Dragonborn and all four of the sword wielding elves shouted and rushed forward. The mage put up her hands and moved in to assist.

Vin's sword was drawn in a flash. A Thalmor came in, swinging high. With the finesse of a cat, Vin ducked and drove his sword up through the exposed right armpit of the elf's armor. He stopped short and immediately crumpled when Vin withdrew his sword.

This only seemed to anger the rest of the elves. Two more came up; the one on his left stabbed forward, but Vin sidestepped just in time to parry his partner's swing. Now, they were both standing parallel to Vin, one on either side. Charging at the same time, Vin leaned over and shouldered the one coming at his right, caught him with his free arm and spun him forward. Putting his left arm around the elves' neck, Vin held him out like a shield.

The other attacker was too late to stop his sword from plunging into his comrade's chest. He looked down in horror, but barely had any time to process it before Vin threw the lifeless corpse forward and sent the elf to the ground. While he was down, Vin pointed his sword downward and stabbed him in the throat.

The mage and leader advanced together. The mage shot a lightning bolt, which Vin rolled to avoid. She cried out in anger and shot a spike of ice, which harmlessly embedded itself in a tree. He scurried over to the corpse of an elf and grabbed his shield.

With a shout, Vin ran at the mage. She sent a bolt of lightning, which bounced off the shield. Before she could ready another bolt, Vin bashed her with the shield, staggering the mage and making her drop her guard. The last sensation she felt was the side of Dragonbane burying itself into the side of her neck.

Vin withdrew his sword and kicked down the elf, who convulsed on the ground and was still. Before he could attack the leader, he felt a painful sting on his abdomen and was knocked back by great force.

The leader held a bow, which had sent an arrow that made Vin reel in pain. White hot pain shot through his leg and he felt a loss of sensation. Struggling to stand, he collapsed against a tree. Drawing his dagger, the elf calmly walked towards his wounded target.

"Oh, what an exciting show! Now, where were we? Ah yes- any last words?"

Vin did not hear him. Blood poured out of his wound and white stars formed in his vision. He was thinking of Solitude, of walking into his home, and seeing Lydia. She smiled and looked up from her cooking and ran to him.

" _My love!_ " he could hear her say.

He could feel her warm embrace, a loving kiss, and her head buried into his chest.

" _I missed you. I'm so glad you're back_ ," she said.

Then, they were in bed. In the candlelight, he could see her eyes sparkle, her radiant smile lighting up her face. She swept back her dark hair before cupping his face in her hands.

" _I love you so much,"_ she whispered.

Back in the forest outside Riverwood, the Dragonborn had a hand over his wound and said "Lydia…"

The elf leader smiled. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Lydia," he said, almost inaudible this time, still barely hearing the Thalmor soldier.

"'Lydia.' Is she some whore waiting for you in Riftin? Hm? Are you her favorite customer?" he taunted, waving around the dagger.

Vin locked eyes with his would-be killer. "What? Did I offend you?" the elf mocked.

Without any warning, Vin shouted. Not a shout of rage or pain, it was a shout that the mightiest dragons let out in combat.

" _FUS… RO… DAH!_ "

With those ancient words of power, the smug elf was sent off his feet by a sudden, unrelenting force. He flew several feet and impacted on his back diagonally against a tree with a bone snapping _crunch_.

Vin stood up and limped over. He snatched up the fallen elf's dagger and limped over to the leader.

The leader coughed up a small amount of blood and looked at the advancing Dragonborn.

"You kill me and nothing will change! We will not forget you and we will keep hunting-"

Vin shut him up by placing one hand on his shoulder to keep him up and then plunged the dagger into his flank. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. The elf screamed in pain. Before he could scream any longer, Vin slit his throat and let the bloody dagger fall into the lap of the gurgling, withering elf.

With the blood and carnage behind him, Vin limped back to Riverwood. He thought he would not come home to her- but, he did. He always did.

* * *

That painful memory behind him, Vincenzo looked at Lydia.

"When I'm out there and find myself in trouble, all I can think about is you. And I'm telling you right now- I just can't bear the thought of leaving you alone if I die."

"That's never going to happen," she said firmly. "You are a fine warrior. You have bested everything that has stood against you. I trust it will never come to that."

Vin nodded halfheartedly. "I want to believe you, Lydia. I really do. But you know better than most- it's a dangerous world outside the walls of the cities. You never know what could happen. When you and I used to travel together, you saw that firsthand."

Lydia did not say it, but she knew her husband was right. In her company, he had come close to death at least once. And she had almost met her end on several occasions, most of which were born out of her oath to protect her thane.

"Do you remember that time? In the inn at Ivarstead?" she asked, recalling a fond memory she had with Vin early in their relationship. One of the first of many. She was hoping that recalling this time would help cheer him up and realize that nothing bad would ever happen to him as long as she was around.

He smiled and laughed. "How can I not? How can I forget all that…" he put emphasis on the next word, "tension?"

"Looking back on it now, I should have just kissed you right then and there."

"And maybe I shouldn't have given you the bed all to yourself," he responded.

* * *

It was about nine months prior to their wedding. The air outside was colder than normal and snow fell most days. The Dragonborn and Lydia were on the road and as with most of Vin's wanderings, there was no destination in mind. He would just ask around and take some notes and head off to some place that sounded interesting.

Except today, the adventuring would have to be cut short. The pair was ambushed by bandits while seeking shelter in a ruin. Naturally, the ill equipped and overly confident rouges were quickly cut down. One member remained and he dropped his sword and begged to be let go. The moment Vin let down his guard and turned to talk to Lydia, the bandit produced a blade hidden in his gauntlet, which was plunged into the Dragonborn's stomach. As Lydia sank her blade into the side of the bandit's neck, she wondered what his plan was in doing that.

She turned to her charge, who was leaning against a ruined wall.

"Ah… that hurts," he grunted.

Lydia sprang into action. She retrieved a pair of healing potions from her pack along with a roll of linen bandages. Sometimes, you cannot just rely on magic and alchemy to do everything.

He chugged both potions without pausing to take breath as Lydia wrapped the bandages around his stomach.

"This needs some real attention," she said. "Let's get someplace warm and dry and I'll see if I can put on a better dressing."

Vin did not argue. Lydia threw his arm over her shoulder and hauled him up. She checked her map with a free hand and saw that the small town of Ivarstead was only a short walk away.

They made record time for a woman hauling an injured and protesting man across a snowy wasteland. They barged into the warm and cozy inn, not even bothering to shut the door behind them. Lydia walked up to the distressed innkeeper and promptly said "we'd like a room, please."

"Ten… Ten pieces and it's yours for the day…" he stammered.

Lydia found some coins in her purse and tossed them on the counter. Without another word, she hauled Vin into the rented room.

Closing the door behind them, Lydia set down Vin on the bed. She set down her own pack and withdrew more medical supplies. She turned to him.

"Take off your armor and your shirt," she demanded.

He stared at her. "What?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "How else am I going to treat your wound?"

He nodded and began to unbuckle and unclasp the interlocking steel plates that had protected him. The bandit's strike had gone under the breastplate, but it had not been too deep.

Vin neatly set aside his armor and then slowly peeled off his white wool shirt, now stained dark crimson on the lower portion. Lydia looked up from her pack and looked at him. Even in the low light, he seemed to just _shine_. The wisps of candlelight glinted off the moisture and sweat on his arms and chest. She could see the soft flame of the candle dancing in his clear grey eyes.

Forcing herself to look down and continue grabbing supplies, Lydia soon placed a few bandages and some bottles of antiseptic on the bed. She judged that the wound would not need any stitches and could be good with just a proper dressing. Although he would not be doing any fighting for a while.

She took a seat next to him. "Alright, this might hurt a bit," she said as she uncorked a bottle of antiseptic. Before he could protest, Lydia dumped the contents on his wound. He jumped and hissed in pain.

"Sorry, my thane," she said. It was strange using those last two words to refer to him. Lydia knew that she had some attachment to him born not out of duty and service, but a feeling she had only felt once before. When she was a teenager, she met a handsome boy who was the son of traveling merchant who stopped over in Whiterun for a week. Lydia and this boy only knew each other for a week. But it was a good week. Her heart was broken when he had to pack up and leave with his father. Lydia never saw him again.

But now he was far from her mind. From the moment she met Vin, Lydia just felt something compel her to think of him as more than her thane. Something that caused her to lay awake at night thinking of him or caused her heart to leap whenever he called her name. Lydia tried to brush such thoughts away. There's no way the legendary Dragonborn would settle for a lowly servant.

 _She's so beautiful_ , Vin thought to himself as he watched Lydia apply a bandage with a surgeon's poise. _She is the daughter of Dibella herself_.

Her green eyes were screwed in concentration. The moisture and wind outside had barely managed to disturb her raven-black hair. Vin looked at her hands busy at work. Such delicate hands. They could be used to wield a sword with deadly efficiency or weave a bandage around a wound. Amazing. Lydia deserved to be a queen who sat on a golden throne. Instead, she was stuck dealing with him. Carrying his burdens, as she said.

Lydia applied the last strip of cloth around the bandage. She did it slowly and carefully and just so happened to look up at him at the same moment he looked at her. They made eye contact, just for a few seconds, but it was enough for Lydia's face to flush red and for Vin's stomach to do a few flip flops. She leaned up and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "All done."

Vin stretched and got up. "Thank you. I say we eat. I'm starving."

Lydia got up too. "As you wish, my thane."

After a suitably large supper, the worn out pair decided to retire to their rented room. They both realized a problem needed to be addressed. There was only one bed. Large enough, yes, but were they ready to share?

"Well, I will be the man here and sleep on the floor," Vin offered without hesitation.

Lydia was quick to protest. "No! You need a warm place to rest. Besides, you are my thane and I must ensure you are safe and comfortable at all times."

He shook his head. "It's not a big deal, Lydia. I can deal with it. I've had worse sleeping accommodations."

"No, listen, you need-"

"As your thane, I order you to take the bed, Lydia," he said calmly.

She grimaced. "Vin-"

"That's my command. Carry it out," he said, going into his pack and laying out a fur bedroll. "Just hand me a pillow."

Later that night, Vin regretted his decision. The floor was cold. Much colder than he expected. The fur of his bedroll did little to insulate him. He looked over at the bed. Lydia was sound asleep. She laid on her side and faced his direction. It was dark, but he could make out her features just enough in the darkened room.

Vin looked at the ceiling. "I wonder if she will abandon her designated duties- for me," he wondered aloud, but very quietly.

"I wonder if she thinks the same about me as I do about her."

On his cold, hard bed on the floor, the Dragonborn lulled himself to sleep with thoughts of Lydia flooding his mind. That night, he dreamt that Mara and Dibella had come to him, both of the goddesses giggling at his affection for Lydia like two teenage girls gossiping and encouraging him to pursue the feelings no matter what. Mara told him that he was destined to love and cherish her while Dibella encouraged him… in a baser manner.

In the years that followed Vin always wondered if that dream he had on the cold inn floor really _was_ a dream.

* * *

They were both smiling, both of them reliving their own versions of the memory.

"We divert," the Dragonborn said. "I just need to know. Why are you glad we got married?"

"I think you know as well as I do," she said.

"Maybe I just want to hear you say it," he replied.

"Because, Vin, I have been in love with you since the day we met. Whether I acknowledged it or not."

She further burrowed her head into his body. "And like any girl, I'm glad the object of my affection feels the same way."

"I'm telling you, when the whole time I walked back from Riftin with that amulet in my pocket, I was so nervous. I thought there would be some ancient law or something that prevented you from being married."

Vin stretched. "I must admit. I kind of went into headfirst into marriage and didn't do my research."

Lydia gave him a look. Vin shot back with a defensive look. "What? I was just really excited and wasn't about to wait. You know, someone else might have scooped you up."

Lydia punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Nice save."

She settled in on her pillow and looked at him. "So, are you going to tell me that story?"

The Dragonborn laughed. "I've told you a million times."

"I like hearing it," she said simply.

"Fine, fine. Don't be so demanding next time," he said with mock disdain.

Lydia fluffed her pillow and prepared to listen to a retelling of the moment she would remember forever.

* * *

"So tell me about marriage in Skyrim," Vincenzo asked Maramal, the priest of Mara, while the two sat across from each other in a Riftin tavern.

Maramal finished his second tankard of mead and slammed it roughly on the table. "You see, life in Skyrim is hard and can sometimes be short. Thus, people usually do not have time for long winded courtships. If one wants to be married, they must approach their prospective partner with an amulet of Mara around their neck." Maramal lifted up his own amulet around his neck and shook it for emphasis.

"If your partner knows our customs, they will know your intentions immediately."

His eyes twinkled as he leaned back in his seat. "When you do that, come find me and Mara can bring you two together."

Vin nodded thoughtfully. "I will."

"Is there anyone out there you have an eye on? Surely an adventurer like you had a lady on his mind!" he said.

The Dragonborn rubbed his chin. "Yes, there is in fact."

Maramal smiled. "Oh! Do tell. What's she like?"

Vin shifted in his seat and looked away. Visions of Lydia flashed in his mind. "She's very beautiful. She is a warrior too, a very fine one at that. Fierce in battle and loyal to a fault. She'll follow me into Oblivion and I know I would do the same for her."

Maramal grinned warmly. "You two sound ideal for each other. What are you waiting for? Ask her to be yours!"

Vin bit his lip. "I'm not sure how well that will go over," he said.

"Nonsense!" Maramal cried jauntily. "I have seen plenty of young lovers in this situation, my friend. And I guarantee you that they have all appeared before me at the altar of Mara. The goddess as a way, a way to bring together those that should be together. If you really love this woman- I assure you, fate will smile on you both."

The Dragonborn weighed his words heavily. "You know- I think you're right. When have the divines ever been wrong?"

Maramal dug into his pocket. "Splendid! I have a spare amulet of Mara right here. Which I will give to you- for a modest donation to the temple."

* * *

The next night, the Dragonborn found his way into Whiterun. He had been thinking of what he planned to do the entire trek home, his fingers constantly diving into his pocket and gripped the little gold amulet. His home in Whiterun was very close to the main gate, so he had very little thinking time left.

As he put his hand against the wood of the door, he took a deep breath.

 _You've fought trolls, hordes of undead, and slain a dozen dragons. How hard can this be? You love her. Mara will watch over you._

He slipped the amulet around his neck, making sure it was as conspicuous as possible. As he opened the door, he thought to himself _I wish I could be fighting a dragon right now._

Lydia was preparing for bed when she heard the door open. She smiled to herself. Her thane was back. Her… love.

Composing herself and fixing her hair, she walked downstairs to the living room.

She smiled and did a little bow. "Welcome back my thane. Is there anything I can get you?"

He did not reply. There was a short awkward silence, but Lydia continued to smile at him. He was slightly pale. He looked very tense and looked like he desperately wanted to say something to her.

"Is everything okay, my th-" she noticed something glinting in the light of the cooking fireplace around his neck. It was a small amulet. She recognized it as one her mother always wore. It looked like- no, it couldn't be.

She raised her eyebrows and asked, against her better judgment, "is that an amulet of Mara?"

Vin forced a grin and nodded quickly.

Lydia could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. Her thane… he did love her.

She should have felt overjoyed at that moment. But she tried to keep a clam facade, as she usually did.

"Are you interested in me?" she asked. Simple. No need for anything overly romantic or sentimental. This was probably a mistake. Vin was an outsider. He did not know the customs of Skyrim. He expected her to scratch his head and say "what do you mean?"

Instead, he took a step toward her. "Yes, I am interested in you, Lydia."

The cool and calm shield she kept up crumbled instantly. A massive smile spread across her face. "You… you really are?" she asked with girlish enthusiasm.

Vin looked like he had just been snatched out of the jaws of a dragon. He breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Without a warning, he hugged her. She was taken aback at first, but returned it with everything she had. They stood there in silence, until they both broke their embrace simultaneously. They gripped each other's hands and just took a moment to look deep into each other's eyes.

Vin leaned in first. He had a mind to kiss her. After all, that was something lovers did, right?

But he was hesitant, though. This would be their most intimate moment thus far. He was not about to mess it up.

"Hey," Lydia whispered. She smiled at him. Her hands cupped his cheeks.

"Let me."

She bought her lips to his and kissed him. How she had dreamed of this moment for months. Finally locking lips with Vin was sweeter than the sweetest dream she had. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt.

He kissed back, tasting her lips, feeling her warmth. This victory could not have been outdone by anything else in his life. Maramal was right. Their love was destiny.

"I guess it's settled then," Lydia said when they finally broke apart. "We're getting married." She relished the last word like a child would relish a sweet roll.

Wordlessly, they grabbed each other's hand and headed upstairs to their quarters. At the top of the stairs, Lydia gave the Dragonborn another kiss. She let go of his hand and went to retire to her bed when he put his arms around her waist.

"Oh, no. I think there's enough room in my bed for us."

* * *

The day after, Vin packed his things, grabbed his sword, and went to set off for Riftin to tell Maramal of the good news and to arrange the wedding he and Lydia would have.

He said "goodbye" Lydia and went to leave. But before he was out the door, Lydia grabbed his arm.

"My thane- there's one more thing you forgot."

She turned him around and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He looped his arms around her and returned it. Her soft, full lips tasted like fresh snowberries. He ran his hands through her hair and breathed in her scent- one that reminded him of a field of wild mountain flowers, waving in the crisp air of Skyrim.

"Be safe," she whispered into his chest.

"I'll be home as fast as I can, promise," he replied. She was satisfied by that response and let go of him.

"I love you," she said as he turned to leave. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

 _Now you messed up_ , Lydia thought to herself. _Isn't too early to tell him that? Maybe he feels that we-_

"I love you too," he said back. He was smiling.

Lydia stood in the doorway until he was out of the main gate and far out of sight.

* * *

Vin was halfway home when he decided to make camp in a small clearing near the side of the main road. He could have walked more, but he was tired, hungry, and felt a nip in the air as the twin moons of Nirn rose over the distant mountains.

His tent was quickly set up and a cozy bedroll placed on a warm fur mat. Vin lit a small cooking fire and settled down on a rotting log. Soon, some dried beef was cooking along with a thick broth for a flavorful beef stew. Vin stared into the fire for a few minutes before remembering there was a bottle of mead in his pack he had not yet drank. He grabbed his knapsack and fumbled around in the dark for it and withdrew the unopened bottle after a short struggle. Along with his drink was a small piece of paper, neatly folded in half.

Puzzled, Vin picked up the paper and opened it up. It contained word written in a pleasant, flowing script. He began to read it anxiously.

 _Dear Vincenzo,_

 _I am writing this while you are asleep next to me. Who knew how heavy a sleeper you are! I cannot begin to express how happy I am. I don't know if you realize it, but I have been dreaming of the day you would come to me with an amulet of Mara and ask for my hand. This whole time, I thought I was being wishful, too naïve. Why would the mighty Dragonborn ever love me? I figured you must've met someone else in your troubles._

 _Now, I realize I was wrong. And how glad I am to actually be wrong about something!_

 _I know you will probably not read this, but if you do, just know that I will go about the days leading up to our marriage in a happiness I have never felt before. I will count down the days until we can finally begin a life together._

 _Even in writing, I cannot fully express my feelings. I hope you are as happy as I am now. And no matter what, I hope we will always be happy_

 _Yours forever (soon!)_

 _Lydia_

Vin read and reread the letter. He could feel a wide smile form across his face.

"I am just as happy as you, Lydia. Maybe more," he said aloud.

He ate his dinner and retired to his tent. Sleep came quickly and easily and he spent the rest of the night dreaming about her.

* * *

"I still love that story. You tell it different every time," Lydia told him as he finished.

"I have a flair for the dramatic. If I wasn't the Dragonborn, I'd be an actor."

He looked down and sighed. "If I wasn't the Dragonborn, a lot of things would just be… better."

"Look at it this way. If you weren't the Dragonborn- you wouldn't have met me. And that is the truest tragedy."

He chuckled and smirked. "When you put it like that, I'm ready to go and pick a fight with some dragons."

It was late now and sleep was beginning to creep up on them both.

"How are you feeling?" Lydia asked him, her voice betraying her tiredness.

He yawned. "You know? Better. Much better."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Really?"

Vin nodded and closed his eyes. "Yep. I just needed to talk, I guess. And when I did, I realize that I shouldn't be complaining about anything."

Lydia's eyes were drooping. She was about to succumb to sleep.

"And you're right. If I wasn't the Dragonborn… I never would have met you."

"And for that reason, I would never give up being Dragonborn."

* * *

Dawn light poured in through the gothic windows. The new light falling upon her face, Lydia awoke and stretched her arms. She had a dream. A very nice one.

She turned to face her husband's side of the bed.

He was there. It looked like he had been awake for a while but had taken the time to just admire her sleeping form.

"You looked so peaceful. I couldn't wake you," he said. "And besides. For the next few days, I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Lydia kissed him on the forehead. "You better not."

Later that day, Vin suggest he and Lydia go beyond the city walls and take a walk through the high mountain trails. No purpose. Just chance for them to enjoy a full day together. Those were severely lacking as of late.

Before they left, Lydia made him stop what he was doing and give her his full attention.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

Vin nodded slowly. "O-kay. You're giving me quite the buildup here."

"While you were gone," she began, "I was feeling somewhat sick. So I visited a healer and while they were trying to deduce the problem, they found something out."

She took both his hands into hers.

" _I'm pregnant!_ " she said in an excited whisper.

He was speechless for a moment. But in a good way.

"I was waiting for the right time," she explained. "Yesterday was just too hectic."

"Lydia…" he said. He smiled broadly and laughed. "We're going to have a baby."

He called out into the dining room. "You hear that, Jordis! I'm going to be father!"

"Congratulations, my thane!" she squeaked in reply.

Joining hands, Lydia and the Dragonborn went for the door.

"Now we need to discuss arrangements and names, of course," she said. "I hope it's a boy so he can grow up and take care of us when we're old and weak."

"Well maybe I want a girl," the Dragonborn replied.

Lydia eyed him with a smirk. "Well then, we seem to be in disagreement."

The couple opened the door and stepped into the clear, beautiful day outside. A moment later, the door closed behind them.


End file.
